Lost Souls
by Hoshi Tsuki
Summary: Hoshi Tsuki, a sixteen years old ninjaassassin is caught up in a world of assassination and blood. She is a part of the secret assassin organization known as Lost Souls along with her friend and partner Pia Watari. Hoshi’s dream of killing her family come
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I still remember that dream from last night. I was standing in the rain looking at my hand stained with blood. Seeing it, I started to shake with fear. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I slowly looked below me to find a stream of blood coming from behind me. Slowly and anxiously I turned around to find where the blood was coming from. When I saw the source I swallow my tears and started to breathe heavily. I looked at my hand again then back at the source. I started to shake as I realize what I had done. I killed them; each and every one of them. I killed my family.

That day I woke up feeling uneasy. I was sitting on my bed staring aimlessly at the wall across from me. I sighed and lay back down to find myself staring at my four points shuriken. It was as long as the length of a normal computer screen with a circle in the middle and a handle for me to hold it. The four points were sharp at the tip and the sides. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about what I dreamt about. Yet the dream wouldn't fade from my mind as hard as I tried to shake it away. Did I really kill my family? I don't remember.

"Hoshi, wake up. We're going to be late!" I heard my friend Pia shouting. She had medium length black hair and green eyes. She always has two braids on the side of her head. Pia Watari and I have been friends for over a year since we become partners. We live together in an apartment given to us by our boss, Red. We don't have to pay rent or bills as long as we do our jobs and keep out mouth shut about the Lost Soul Organization. A secret organization we worked for. Pia and I are both sixteen, with her being a month older than I. She's a very odd person but kind. We have much in common like our interests and thoughts but we're also different.

I heard her shouting for me to get up but I didn't want to. I wanted to rest and just drift in my endless nightmare. I pulled my blanket and covered my face. While doing that I heard her open my bedroom door and entered. "Hey, wake up. Red is going to get mad at us if we're late," she said shaking me.

"Err…you go on ahead," I told her.

"Hoshi, get up!" she shouted. I didn't answered so she grabbed my blanket and threw it on the floor. "Stop being a child and get up!"

I sat up staring at her. "Ok Ok. I'm up."

"I'll see you down stair," she said and left my room. I sighed and picked up my blanket from the floor. I didn't want to mess with her. Not today anyways since I'm not in the mood to play around. She can get scary when she's angry. Thinking about her getting scary when she's angry reminds me of Red so I hurriedly put on a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt and went to the kitchen. Red is worse than Pia when he's angry. Once I entered the kitchen I grabbed a toast Pia made and went to joined her in the living room.

"Ok. I'm ready," I said. "Let's go."

It was a sunny day with fluffily white clouds and a little breeze to cool us off. Pia and I entered a tall electronic company that appeared to be 24 floors high. This electronic company is own by Red. Unknown to most of the workers, there is a hidden floor underneath the building. Only members of the secret organization of Lost Soul and a few selected groups know about it. If others found out about it then they either have to be killed so the information won't get out or they would have to agree upon some harsh rules. Same kind of harsh to me but I doesn't really matter. The Lost Soul Organization is an organization of assassins who worked for Red. At least 99 percent of the organization are assassins including Pia and Red himself. As of right now I believe I'm the only ninja in the organization. I'm uncertain why Red named the Organization Lost Soul but I like the sound of it because in my heart I feel like a lost soul. Once I asked him why he named it Lost Soul but he just smiled and told me I'll find out one day.

Once we entered the building we went straight to a counter and spoke with one of the Lost Soul members. He was in charged of the surveillance camera around the building. Primarily his job was to shut of the surveillance camera that is in the elevator we took to go to the floor beneath, the organization headquarters. We waited by the elevator until all the people got off and quickly entered it before any one else can. Once inside Pia pushed a hidden button that would set the elevator off toward the floor beneath. We got off the elevator and approached a locked door. There we verified our identification with our eyes. Once the door verified us it open and we entered into a dim hallway. Along the walls of the hallway were doors leading to rooms but we kept going to the end the hall way were Red's office was located.

I slowly turned the doorknob to Red's office and opened it. Pia and I entered to find him talking on the phone by his desk. He saw us and motioned us to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. We sat and waited patiently for him to end his conversation.

Red is only 23 years old. He had silver hair and bangs that covered his clear blue eyes. In my opinion he have beautiful eyes that can send a girl's heart melting if they looked into it as well as his with his smile. Yet his eyes always looked sad as if he was missing something and can't grasp it. Red can get any girls he wants with his goods looks. There are no girls I know who had ever refused him. He comes from a wealthy family and was put in charge of the electronic company when he was nineteen. Little did his family know, he was an assassin and took the role of boss in the secret organization of Lost Soul after his master died. Red is an intelligent guy with a foul temper once he gets mad. He likes to criticize, scold and teased people especially Pia and I since we're the youngest members. When engaged in a fight he can become very dangerous. He's like a serial killer who just kills and kills if he slips into his "killing mood." Good thing that rarely happened or we'll all be dead. His attacks and speed are so fast that you wouldn't even notice it until you were half dead. Everyone in the organization knows to not mess with him. No one ever dared to take his place as boss. As much as I hate to admit it I like Red even though he would always criticize me. It was thanks to him that I found out about this organization and am able to live. He taught me to be strong and believe in myself. I'm sure Pia feels the same way too. We have a lot to appreciate him for. In fact, I believe we're his favorite assassin and ninja.

"I wish he would hurry up," I whispered to Pia.

"I know," she replied. We waited a little longer until he finally hung up the phone. He turned his chair around to face us.

"I heard you two failed your mission last week," he said placing his right hand on his desk.  
"It wasn't our fault," countered Pia.  
"Then who fault is it?" demanded Red.  
"Yours," replied Pia.  
"Moi? What the heck did I have to do with it?" he demanded.  
"The lousy equipments you gave us, that's what. If only you had given us a bomb that actually worked Hoshi and I wouldn't have to think of another plan to destroy the ship," said Pia glaring at Red.  
Red glared back, "Well who fault is that. You're supposed to check if it worked before you left with the bomb."  
Pia and I stared at him. Red can be such an idiot  
sometimes. "What the heck are you talking about? If we were to test  
the bomb how were we supposed to use the same bomb? " I asked.  
"Yea, and were the heck were we supposed to check the bomb?"  
asked Pia.  
"I know. We could have test it on this building," I answered.  
Red glared at us. "Idiots."  
"Idiots?" demanded Pia and I. Suddenly it hits me. How can I be  
such an idiot? Red gave us that bomb on purpose. He knew it didn't  
work. He wanted us to fail the mission. No, that wasn't it. He never  
wants any one to fail a mission. Then what was it? I turned my head  
to look at Pia. I think she figured it out too because in seconds  
she shouted," Oi! You gave us that bomb on purpose!"  
Red grinned, "Took you idiots a while to figure it out."  
"So you did?" I said. It was more of a statement than a  
question.  
Red stood up from his chair and walked to our side. He leaned  
on his desk facing us. "Yes, I did. I wanted to see you if two could  
succeed without my equipments. You two should learn how to come up  
with plans of yours own when mine doesn't work as well. Every  
mission are different and required different needs."  
"We know that," said Pia. "Besides we could finish our mission  
without your equipments. Remember we have our own weapons."  
Red sighed, "I know that but you can't succeed in everything  
with just your weapons. The only thing you two can succeed in is  
killing. And even with your skills you can still be defeated." We  
listened to him lectured us for sometimes then he final stopped.  
"Ok enough of this. Go to class," he said.  
"Class? It's Saturday," said Pia.  
"Just go. Sugar is waiting in the room."  
"But it's Saturday. We don't have class on Saturday," I said.  
"I decided that you two will be tutor on Saturday from now on,"  
said Red.  
We stared at him. "You got to be kidding?" asked Pia.  
"No I'm not so go!" he ordered. We didn't move. "Now!"  
"Ok. Ok!" we both shouted. We stood up and left to our room  
where Sugar tutored us. I can't believe this. He's doing this to  
torture us. Class on Saturday? This is so not fair!


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Pia and I deliberately walked toward our classroom. It wasn't fair that we should have class on a Saturday. I sighed and walked into the classroom where Sugar was waiting for us.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," we said and sat down on our desk. Sugar is an intelligent twenty years old lady who is very kind but like Red she can become scary when she's angry. She had blackish bluish short hair that reached to her shoulder and hazel eyes. Unlike other assassins in the organization, she's not the type to go on missions but instead she gives out the information and sometimes delivers the missions from Red. Just because she doesn't go on missions doesn't mean she's not skill as an assassin. She's one of the best assassins in the organization. She has brain, guts, and beauty. She is also Red's secretary. She has been our tutor since Pia and I became partners. Unlike ordinary class, we also learned about assassins' skills and train. When it comes to that subject Red come and take over. Sugar will just sit back, watch, and sometimes take notes.

For about half of our time in class we study math, literature and other subjects. The next thirty minutes Pia and I studied about assassins' skills. After that we went to a training room and train there. That's when Red comes and really takes over. While Pia was practicing with two wakizashi (hers were at home), the smaller version of a kantana, I was practicing my ninjitsu. After a little training I stopped to watch Red and Pia fight against each other. Red was using a kantana while Pia was using the two wakizashi. They practiced against each other for a little while then stopped. After that Pia and I went to another room connected with the one we're in. In there is where we practiced our shooting skills. Red handed us both a gun and earmuffs. Pia and I went to our place and Red turned on the machine that controlled the moving human shape targets before us.

I started to shoot but that dream keep on coming back so I tend to lose concentration causing me to miss targets or aim at the wrong or not crucial place. I stopped and sighed in frustration. What was wrong with me? Aiming is my best skill and yet I'm doing horribly today. I hardly ever miss a target or hit unnecessary parts that won't kill a person (I know which part to aim at and not if I want to kill someone or just hurt him or her).

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Red asked me standing behind me.

I turned to face him and said, "I just don't feel like myself today that's all. I'm a bit weary."

Red just looked at me and sighed. "Do you want to practice with shurikens instead?"

I sighed, "No. That's ok." I went back to shooting.

About an hour later Red took us out to lunch. He does that at least twice a week.

Red, Pia, and I ordered our food at a fast food restaurant and sat inside the building. We sat at a round table next to the window. I watched people passed by the window and kind of dozed off as I began to think about my dream again. What was that all about? Did I really kill my family? Imagining the scene in my head made me quivered. I sighed and lay my head down on the table closing my eyes. All I can hear around me were human chattering on and on and the clinks of dishes and check registers.

"Here's your food," I heard a waitress said. I sat right back up on my chair and watched her place a bowl of noodles in front me, Red, and Pia. Next she placed three cups of water on our table and left.

I ate the noodles slowly still thinking of that dream I had. It bugs me so much that I just want to explode. As if sensing my uneasiness Pia asked me," What's wrong?"

"Ah...nothing," I replied and ate my noodles. Pia glanced at Red who said nothing.

After our lunch Red sent us home. Once inside our apartments I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep and didn't wake up until eight P.M. My stomach started to growl so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I whipped up some macaroni and cheese and ate in the living room watching Weiss Kruez, an anime, with Pia.

Pia and I love anime. That's one thing we're both crazy about. Red thinks were idiots for liking anime so much but I can tell he likes it too even though he pretend not too. Weiss is one of Pia favorite anime of all time. It's about this assassins group of four cute guys, Aya, Ken, Omi, and Youji, who are the hunters of the night and bring justice. I can't really say justice but something along that line. Red finds Weiss Kruez pretty amusing but he neither likes it nor dislikes it. In honest truth, sometimes Pia and I borrow ideas from Weiss into our missions.

"Is this the DVD Red bought you last week?" I asked Pia.

"Yea," she replied. Like I said before Red can be a very nice guy and he treats us like his younger sisters. Some times he can be too nice and buy us whatever we want but he only do that because he wants something from us.

I sat quietly watching Weiss and eating my pasta until Pia said," Something is wrong with you Hoshi."

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"You know what I mean," she said and turned off the TV. "Today you were acting unusual. During class you kind of drifted away and your aiming was well…not like you."

I stayed silent and placed my bowl down.

"Fine then. Don't tell me," said Pia standing up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok. I'll tell you," I said. Pia smiled and sat back down. I began to tell her about my dream.

"I see. Killed your family huh?" said Pia softly.

"That's what I'm not sure about. Did I or didn't I killed them? I don't remember," I said.

"How can you not remember unless..." Pia voice drifted away as something came into her mind.

"Unless what?" I asked.

Pia smiled," Never mind."

"Pia! Tell me," I ordered.

She ignored me and stood up saying she needs to go take a shower. I watched her entered the hallway and disappeared inside her room. I sighed, stood up, and went to the kitchen to wash my bowl and spoon.

I was lying on my bed thinking about what might have happened that time but I couldn't think of anything. I closed my eyes and began searching through my memories about what had happen when I was fourteen. All I can remember was that I was fourteen when my family died. From what cause, I'm not sure but Red told me they died in a car accident. When I woke up after what I don't remember happened, I found myself in a bed with Red standing by my side. That was the first time I have ever met Red. He was looking at me and asked if I was okay. He then told me the grave news about my family dying in a car accident. Since I couldn't remember I believe him but until that dream I had last night I'm uncertain if that was really what happened. What surprises me after three days staying at the place where I soon found out was Red's mansion was he asked me to join him. I wasn't sure what he was talking about but since I had nowhere else to go and didn't want to go to an orphanage I agreed to join his organization. I was confuse to why he wanted me to joined his organization of assassin since I had never had experience in that kind of things but he just smiled and said," You have talent as a ninja in training and I could use someone like you."

"How do you know that I'm a ninja in training?" I asked. Since I was ten years old I so badly wanted to become a ninja because of my cousin, Swift (his nickname). He was 17 years old and knows the way of the ninja. Every time I went over to his place I begged him to teach me so after some months of me begging him he finally agreed. For the next four years I trained with him secretly. He once told me he was glad that he taught me. I was happy to hear that. One day he mysteriously disappeared and I was left to trained by myself.

Red just grinned and said, '' I've been watching you for these last two years. You have what it takes to become a member of the organization. Just be glad I'm looking out for you or else you'll have nowhere to go except the orphanages. You don't want to go there right?"

"No," I replied. "Why were you watching me? How did you know? Who--"

"Your master that's who," he replied.

"My master? You mean Swift?" I asked surprise that he knew my cousin Swift.

"That's correct. One day he appeared at my house and said I had to come and check out his new student so I did," he replied.

"You knew him?" I asked.

He sighed," Yes, I knew him. He's a good friend of mine. So are you going to join me or not? Swift did."

"Swift? "

"Yes, your cousin," he replied.

I thought about it for a while then finally decided that I would join him. So I joined his organization; not mainly because I didn't want to go to an orphanages but also because I felt like it. It was as if I couldn't let go of this chance and my soul was so tinted with hatred and anger for the human kind and everything around me that this was a good opportunities for me to express my anger and hatred; but being a member in the organization required you to succeed in your mission including killing and destroying things to achieved it. Killing, that's what been in my heart my whole life. Sometimes I just feel like killing whoever gets in my way and whoever upset me or makes me angry. Killing is a part of the organization and since I'm part of it, it's now a part of me.

"Killing?" I whispered to myself." Did I really kill them?"

I sighed and pulled my blanket over me. Red and Pia are hiding something from me. Something happened to me before I woke up finding myself in Red's mansion. What did he do to me?

I tried to remember again but couldn't. I suddenly got frustrated so I went to the restroom to wash my face. I stared at the mirror to find a girl with medium length brown hair and blue green eyes staring back at me. I gently touched my cheek and she imitated me. I shook my head and washed my face again. In doing so, Swift suddenly popped into my head. I started questioning myself again. What ever did happen to Swift? He suddenly just disappeared one day when I was almost turning fourteen. Here I go again with questions that just popped into my head. I have so many questions and yet no one would answer them.

Swift? What happen to you? I thought as I closed my eyes in my bed. I wondered if Red knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"What?" asked Red.

"What happen to Swift?" I demanded. It was early in the afternoon when I went to the headquarters to talk with Red. I was curious about what had happened to Swift so I decided to have a little chat with Red. Surely he knew what happened to my cousin.

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked glancing at me.

"You are his friend. So you should know what happen to him," I said.

Red just sat motionless on his chair looking at me with an expressionless face. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"You're...you're the boss so you should know. Swift was a member of Lost Soul so..." I said.

"True. Swift was a friend of my and a valuable member, but I don't know what happen to him, " he replied

"You're lying!" I shouted.

"Believe it or not. I'm not lying. Like you said, one day he suddenly disappeared and was never heard from. He might be dead or something happened to him. I don't know. After his disappearance I sent out a search party to look for him but we couldn't find him. "

I stared at Red. It became silent between us for a while. "If you don't have anymore questions, leave. I have work to do."

I nodded and began to leave. As I reached the door, I suddenly remember something. I quickly turned around to face Red again and asked, "How did my family died?"

Red just looked at me. "I told you already. They die of a car accident. Why are you asking me this?"

I just stared at him without saying a word. Should I tell him about my dream or shouldn't I? "Nothing," I replied. After a second I changed my mind and asked, " Was I there when they died?"

"I can't really say," he said in a flat tone. I studied the expressions on his face. It looks like he was thinking about something. Maybe thinking about what I'm saying.

"Hoshi, leave," he suddenly said. I didn't budged. "Now!"

I sighed. Why is he always like this? I just want to know what happened to these blood relations of mine. I have the right to know. Don't I?

Before I stepped out of his office I quickly said," Did I kill my family?"

When I said that, Red's head jerked up and turned to face me with a rigid face. In seconds his face soften and he managed a small smile. "Don't asked stupid questions."

"I mean it Red. Did I kill them?"

"Why do you say that?" He stood up and stared at me.

"I had a dream of me killing my family. I became curious and thought you might know since you were the one who found me after that accident."

"I told you. Your family died of a car accident."

"You're hiding something from me like you're hiding something from Pia!" I shouted at him.

"Hoshi!"

"Fine! I'll find out myself without your help!" I shouted and stormed out of his office leaving him speechless behind. As I walked down the hallway I passed by Sugar without saying a word. During my way down, I forgot that I left my bag in his office. I sighed angrily and stormed back to his office to get my bag. When I got there the door was almost closed and I could hear Red and Sugar talking. I leaned by the door and listened to their conversation.

"Really? How strange. I thought you erased her memory of that," I heard Sugar said. Whose memory? Mines or someone else? I'm confused.

" I did but it seem it's coming back to her," said Red.

"Yes, it would be devastating if she remembers that." I heard Sugar sighed." They're just sixteen. I don't think they're ready to take full responsibility for their past even if they're skill assassins and have killed many," said Sugar.

What were they talking about? Pia and I are not ready to take full responsibility for our past? I don't understand.

"I agree but--"

Sugar interrupted Red, "There's nothing wrong in you doing that. You're just trying to protect them."

Red trying to protect us?

"They're like your little sisters right? So as an older brother you feel you have a duty to protect them no matter what," said Sugar.

"Yea. It seem whenever I looked at them they remind me of Ame," said Red softly.

"Ame? You sister?" asked Sugar.

Sister? I didn't know Red had a sister.

"Yes. She would have been sixteen like them if she was still alive," said Red softly. "I couldn't protect her...I..." I can hear his voice cracking as if it pains him to talk about her. I took a deep breath and open the door. To my surprise I saw Sugar hugging him and he had his arm around her before they separated from each other. Red glared at me and Sugar was looking elsewhere.

"Ok..." I whispered to myself. I slowly walked over to where I sat earlier and grabbed my bag and tiptoe back to the door.

"Hey!" shouted Red.

I stopped abruptly and turned around to face him. "I forgot my bag," I said innocently holding up my bag then quickly ran out.

"Really?" asked Pia shocked.

"Yea, I saw them hugging in his office," I said. "Hey, do you think they like each other?"

Pia and I were strolling down a sidewalk empty of people at a public park. On each side of us were trees; their leaves swaying with the breeze.

" No. Knowing those two, I don't think they like each other like that," said Pia.

" How do you know? They're probably keeping their relationship a secret," I said.

Pia sighed and said," You and your romance."

"What's wrong with that?" I demanded.

Pia remained silent and just kept walking. "Hey," I said.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Did you know Red had a younger sister?" I asked.

"Yea," she replied.

"You did? How come I didn't? He told you huh?" I said.

"No. I found out myself," she replied.

"How?" I asked.

"I just did," she replied.

" What happened to her? I heard she died," I said.

"Yes, that's what I heard too. I'm not sure how but I think she was murder."

"How sad," I said in a soft tone.

We walked in silent for a while until we came into an opening. Before us were a huge fountain and benches. Just a little behind the fountain was shops including an ice cream store.

"Hey, Pia. Um...is Red capable of erasing someone memory? I asked softly.

"Yea," she replied. I see. Could Red and Sugar have been talking about me when Sugar said that she thought Red erased a girl's memory? If so then---

" Red erased one of my memory," interrupted Pia.

I looked at her surprise. "You? Why?"

"I hated that memory so I asked him to do it but now it's coming back pieces by pieces," she said. Ah...could it have been Pia they were talking about and not I? Yes, that must have been it.

"If I may ask..."

"I don't feel like talking about it," she said and walked away from me. "You want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure," I said softly and follow her out of the park and toward the ice cream shop.

We were sitting on one of the benches around the fountain eating our ice cream when suddenly people started shouting and running as if someone was after their life. "What's going on?" I wondered looking around at the madness going on.

"I don't know," replied Pia who went on eating her ice cream cone. I shrugged and did the same thing. As I was about to lick my ice cream again, I felt something passed by me and I was startled by it so I dropped my ice cream cone. I stood up angrily but as soon as I did Pia pulled me back down.

"That was close," she said. If you would have moved one more muscle that bullet would have hit you."

"What? Bullet?" I asked. So that what it was. A bullet passed by me.

"Yes, a bullet. It seem those guys are going on about shooting at things and causing this racket," said Pia nodding toward a group of seven guys hollering, shooting up into the air and things around them. Each of the guys was wearing a black mask that concealed their identity. "This is really getting me piss," whispered Pia.

"Pia--" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"I know. Let's go have a little fun," she grinned at me.

I smiled back. "You don't even have your weapons."

"That doesn't matter. Do you have your shurikens with you?" she said.

"Of course. I never go anywhere without them," I replied. I reached into my blue pouch I wore around my waist and took out four shurikens with four red sharp tips and give them to Pia who gratefully took them. "Red one huh?" she said. I grinned at her and took out four shurikens with red sharp tips for myself.

"Let's go over there, behind those trees. They're pretty close to those idiots," said Pia.

"Right," I said. We dashed toward the trees and hid behind it so they wouldn't shoot us. "On the count of three,'' I said.

"One," counted Pia.

"Two," I counted.

"Three," we both said. We quickly jumped out of our hiding spots and threw our shurikens at them. I watched them fly over and hit the guys. Perfect hit. Pia and I hardly missed our targets. I saw them looking around surprised and pissed trying to take the shurikens out of their body but that won't help. My red tip shurikens are poison shurikens and once it pierced someone the poison leaked out from the tips and spread into the body. Of course there is a cure for it but Red, Pia, Sugar, and I are the only ones who knows about it. I only used the red tips shurikens when I don't have any weapons with me that can't kill. Other than that I'll use my normal shurikens. One thing about normal shurikens, they can't really kill someone unless a lot is use on that person and hits crucial parts.

"This is boring," declared Pia who leaned against one of the tree and sighed.

"I guess," I replied still watching the guys frantically looking for us.

"Are they dead yet?" asked Pia.

"No, the poison should be taking affect by now," I said. "Oh look. They're falling to the ground moaning."

Pia looked and grinned. "Well that's what they get for disturbing this nice and quiet afternoon.

"Yea, and for making me drop my ice cream cone," I said. We both stared at each other and giggled. From the sound of sirens Pia and I ran away from the place and back into the park we came out from.

Today I was so confuse and have an ocean of questions but today even helped me refocus on my duty. One day for sure, I will find the answers to these endless questions of mine whether it will help me become a better person or destroy me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Idiots!" shouted Red. Here we go again I thought as Pia and I sat in his office.

"You should at least have taken the shurikens back after you killed them."

Pia and I didn't say anything. "Say something!" ordered Red.

"They died? " I asked innocently. Red stared at me.

"You know they died. No one can survive from the poison in your red shurikens Hohsi, unless they drink the cure."

"Ehe..." I said with a silly smiled.

" So we forgot. What's the big deal?" asked Pia staring at Red.

"Forgot?" He laughed. "What is there to forget about? Now the police are looking for this person who killed them with the shurikens." He stared at me.

"What?" I demanded. "It's not like they know it's me. They will never consider a kind, shy, quiet girl like be to be the suspect."

"She have a point," said Pia. "After all we're just innocent sixteen years old girls who boss happens to be the leader of the assassin organization of Lost Soul. Besides how do you know all of this stuffs anyway?"

Red picked up a newspaper from his desk and threw it at Pia who caught it. She unfolded it and read the first page. " Red tips shurikens kills seven juvenile boys," read Pia. "Interesting," she said with a smile. "When did this happen?"

Red sighed, "Stop joking around Pia."

Pia glared at him then went back to reading. "Police are out searching for the suspect who killed the boys with the red tips shurikens. They are now holding the eight shurikens in the Sonic Laboratory to study them." I listened to her read. "Oops, I missed some sentences." She went back to those sentences and read, " The seven boys were killed by poison within the shuriken said one of the scientist who were studying the deadly shurikens." She stopped and turned to look at me then at Red. She placed the newspaper back down on Red's desk.

Red sighed and sat down on his chair. We sat down on our chair too. I knew a mission was coming up. " Your mission: retrieved the shurikens from the Sonic Laboratory so those scientists will no longer study them. We can't afford them to go into deeper studies. The shurikens will be guarded for sure but you have to get them back no matter what. Got that?"

"Yes," said Pia and I as if we were in the military addressing a general.

"Ok then. Your mission will start tonight," said Red looking at the both of us. He then turned his attention to me, " If you are going to use your shurikens be sure to not leave them there."

"Yea," I replied with the same tone as before.

The moon had a gloomy glow to it and the stars shone dimly in the night sky. The wind picked up a bit and rusted through the trees moaning. Pia and I were standing in front of a big two story white building with the name Sonic Laboratory just above the double glass doors that lead into the main entrance. "Here we are," I whispered. "You got the map right?" I asked Pia.

"Yea," she replied. The place where they're keeping it is on the second floor, room B15. There's a back door so let's go in there."

"Roger that. Let's go," I said. I pulled up my ninja mask that would cover my face from the nose down. I had my brown hair in a ponytail and wore black from head to toe. Pia also wore black from head to toe and had on a mask like me. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail. If someone were too look at us at a distant at night, they wouldn't know who is who. I had my shurikens and my two daggers ready. Each of my daggers' sheaths was tied around each of my thighs. Pia had her two wakizashi, the smaller version of a kantana, ready as well. She wore a belt around her waist that held the wakizashi on both sides.

Pia and I dashed toward the building silently with the wind passing through us. I can feel the chills as the wind passed by me. We went to the back of the building and found the back door. There, Pia broke the doorknob open and we entered. It was dark but not too dark that we couldn't see our way around. It was also quiet.

"There's the stairs," said Pia. I nodded. " Be careful. There bounds to be surveillance camera everywhere." I nodded again. We quietly dashed toward the stair but before we can go up we saw a light coming our way.

"Damn," I whispered. Pia and I both hide behind the nearest object, which happened to be a desk. The light came closer and I saw a security guard walking our way with a flashlight in his hand. After searching around him to see if there was anyone else in the building, he left. "Do you think we should have use that sleeping dart on him?" I softly asked Pia.

"No. It's not necessary. At least not now," she replied. "Let's go." I nodded and we both dashed up the stairs and came upon a small opening and lead to two dark hallway. We didn't know which way to go so while Pia was looking at the map of the building to see where room B15 was with a small light; I was looking for surveillance cameras or any other signs of security guards. "Are you done yet?" I asked Pia.

"Yea," she replied. I heard her fold up the map and tucked it back in her outfit. "It's in the right. The room should be at the end of the hall."

"Ok," I replied. We silently walked through the empty dark hall to the end of the hallway where we came upon a door.

"Here we are," said Pia who started to turned the knob but before she can I grabbed her and pulled her down with me.

"A camera," I whispered to her. "Also this door has an alarm. Just look at that box there." I pointed to a small rectangular box sticking out of the wall near the door.

Pia sighed, "Ok then. I'll turn off the alarm and you can take care of that surveillance camera."

"Fine," I said and silently ran to where the surveillance camera was while Pia carefully opened the box and studied the switches and buttons. When I was almost there I quickly ran and hid below it so it couldn't see me. I looked up and thought of a way to break it. It was too high for me to reach it so I had to think of something else. My daggers and shurikens won't work as well as my smoke bombs. The explosive papers in my pouch will just make a bang and cause a racket that can ruin our mission. These were the times I wished silent explosive paper exist so that when I blow up things it wouldn't make a sound. What to do? What to do? While thinking of ways to solve this problem I didn't pay attention to what was coming around the corner. I was too late to realize a security guard has seen me.

"Stop! Who are you?" he demanded coming closer with a flashlight in his left hand and a gun in his right.

I turned back to look at Pia who nodded at me to take care of it. So I did. I ran toward him. He shot at me but I dodge and it hit the camera. "Well, that got to fix my problem," I whispered looking back very quick and turned my attention back at him. He kept on shooting at me, getting me pissed so when I reached him I elbowed him very hard on the stomach then I knee kicked him sending him to the ground. He dropped his gun and flashlight. I overshadow him and looked down at him. To my surprise he halfway stood up and kicked me sending me back. I got even pisser and punch him.

"Hey, hurry up!" I heard Pia whispered loudly. I sighed and took out a sleeping dart from my pouch and threw it at him. It hit him on his right arm and he moaned in pain. In seconds he felled down to the floor with a tump and lay still. He wasn't dead but sound asleep. Before I ran back to Pia, I remember what Red said about not leaving a single shurikens behind. That must include darts as well so I squatted down and took the dart out of the man's arm and placed it back in my pouch and ran to Pia. On my way there I abruptly stopped and looked up at the camera to find it damage. I grinned. Job completed.

"Did you turn it off yet?" I asked Pia.

"Yea," she replied.

"Wow," I said. She smiled jokingly and opened the doorknob. She entered but I stay behind to see that the inside of the box was mess up. Pia must have used her wakizashi to ruin it. Well, at least it worked. I smiled to myself and entered the room. Like the rest of the building it was dark and quiet. All around us were equipments, computers, microscope, and other scientific things.

"There," I heard Pia said. She was pointing to a table with my shurikens. We walked toward there to find that it was inside a clear box that looked like it was made from glass. We glanced at each other. I sighed and accidentally place my hand on top of the box, which turned on the alarm on the box. It was so loud that it spread through out the building.

"Oh, crap," I said angrily at myself. Before we knew it we heard footsteps running toward this room. In seconds those guards would be here. I watch Pia quickly walked to the window and looked down. What was she doing? She then came back and told me to break the box. I nodded at her and search for something that I can break it with. I can hear the footstep coming closer. Luckily I found a metal bar near me and picked it up. As I was about to break it, I heard, "Stop!"

I turned around to find five or six guards entering the door so I hurriedly break the box open, grabbed the shurikens, then ran to where Pia had broke the window behind her.

"Stop!" we heard them demand again but we didn't listen. They started shooting at us but missed.

"Let's go," said Pia. She jumped out the two-story window and I follow. Call us crazy but we're use to jumping out of windows when we have nowhere else to escape to. Luckily for us there was a pile of boxes below us to take some of the impact that would have befallen us.

"Stop right there!" we heard the man shouted but we just stood up and ran off into the streets. Before the building was out of my sight I felt as is someone was watching us so I turned around and to my surprise someone was watching us. I abruptly stopped and told Pia to stop. We both stopped and face someone coming toward us. We had our weapons ready.

"There's no need to fight. I just want to say hello," said a boy voice. He came closer into view and I can just barely see his face. Like us he was wearing black from head to toe but he had on a choker that looked like a belt with some weird silver symbol on it. He looked to be not much older than us. He looked like he was seventeen or eighteen.

"Who are you?" demanded Pia.

He just grinned and said," Tell your boss that Sabotage is on the lose." Before we knew it there were smoke around us. It must have been a smoke bomb. After the smoke cleared out he was no longer in sight.

"Sabotage? Who was he?" I wondered.

"I don't know but we'll have to tell Red like he said. There's something fishy about that person," said Pia.

Something fishy that's right. Something was going to happen. I can feel it in my blood. Could it be that...

"Pia, could it be that there's another assassin organization out there?" I asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "We got to tell Red. Maybe he already knew about this."

I nodded. That's right. We'll have to tell Red about this. Nothing good can come from keeping these kinds of information from him but then again it can destroy us. What will happen to Lost Soul in the future if there's another assassin organization? What ever is the outcome I'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"It's raining," I told Pia. I was standing in front of one of our windows in our living room watching tears fall from the heaven. Rain. It seem many people hate it but I don't. I love the rain for as long as I can remember. The gloomy mood it brought with it suits my mood. Rain always seems to bring about disaster or sadness into the world. It always rain in anime or movies when someone dies or a break up in a relationship after being together for a long time and that person is still deeply in love with his or her lover.

Who was that guy from yesterday? Sabotage? What's that? Could it be another organization? How did--

"Come here Hoshi," Pia interrupted my thoughts. I walked toward where she was sitting on the black leather sofa watching something on TV. I joined her and looked at the black box with moving images in front of me. My eyes widen as I saw the news.

"No way. When did that happen?" I said shocked.

"It must have happen after we left. Half of the Sonic Laboratory is destroy," said Pia.

"I didn't hear any explosion," I said still watching the news. "Oh, man. Red is gonna yell at us."

"We didn't do it, " said Pia. I looked at her to find her deep in thoughts. She jerked her head up and stared at me. "That person we saw yesterday must have done it. It must have been him."

I nodded. "You're right"

After showing images of the Sonic Laboratory in ruined the new reporter talked about the red shurikens being stolen.

"Hoshi, let's go see Red right now," said Pia.

"Yea," I replied.

We ran through the pouring rain as it drenched us with its wetness. We didn't bring an umbrella with us but we didn't care. We're use to walking and running in the rain. All we had in mind was getting to Red's office.

I waited impatiently as the elevator took us to the headquarters. Once there we verified our identity and rush in, dashing toward Red office. I opened the door and we entered but he wasn't there.

"Where could he be," I whispered.

"I don't know. Let's search for him here then we can go to his office up floors and see if we can find him," said Pia. So we search in the headquarters. No one was in sight. How strange. Usually there will be at least seven or eight members walking around here.

"Hoshi, Pia. There you are," we heard Sugar calling us. We stopped and turned around to face here.

"Hi," we said.

"Were you looking for us?" asked Pia.

"Of course. You're me students and you're late," she said sternly. "Let's go to class now," she said as she passed by us.

"Class?" asked Pia and I.

"Yes, class. You two didn't forget you have class today did you?"

Pia and I looked at each other. "Ah..."

"We're busy. We're looking for Red. We have something to tell him," said Pia quickly.

"That can wait," said Sugar. "Let's go."

"But it's important," I shouted after her.

Sugar stopped, turned around to looked at us, and said, "He's not here right now."

"Where is he then?" asked Pia.

Sugar ignored us and just walked on to our classroom.

"Hurry up," she said in a stern voice. Pia and I glanced at each other. We knew we were getting her angry so we obeyed her and follow her to the classroom. After about four hours in class we heard commotions going on outside the classroom.

"Keep on reading," she told us and went out the door. Pia and I was curious about what was happening so we disobey her and went to the door. I opened it just enough so we can see what was happening in the hall. I saw Red, Sugar, and six members talking in serious tone. Those six members were known as the BTK, which stood for Blood Thirsty Killers. Among the members they were the strongest and deadliest assassins in the organizations. They were also Red's personal guards although he doesn't really need guards.

"Find him at once and killed him. I will have no mercy for traitors," said Red.

"Yes," said the assassins.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"Sssh...,"whispered Pia. "Hey, look at Red's clothes." I did. My eyes widen when I saw blood on his outfit. His hand was tinted with blood as well. So was his kantana by his side. I looked at the BTK and found blood on them as well.

"Did they..."

"You know. You two shouldn't be eavesdropping," said Snipe, one of the BTK. He was the captain of the squad and the fiercest among them. He was almost as good as Red. He had black hair with icy blue eyes. Below his left eye was an upside down bluish grey small triangle.

Pia and I sighed. Pia opened the door to its full extent. We stood facing them. "So...what happened to you guys?" I asked in a matter of fact tone.

They just stared at us making me feel uncomfortable. "I told you two to read," said Sugar.

"Sorry. We were curious what was happening in the hall,'' said Pia.

"Well, go back in and read," ordered Sugar.

"We have to speak with Red," I said.

Red turned his back on us and said," Later. I'm not in the mood."

"It's important," I said.

"Important?" asked K.C., the only female in BTK.

"Yes," said Pia. Before she can continue Red started walking toward his office. "Wait!" shouted Pia.

"Tell me later!" he shouted back.

"Yesterday on our mission, this guy told us to tell you Sabotage is on the lose!" I shouted after him. Red abruptly stopped and turned to face us. BTK and Sugar were also looking at us. "What? That's what he told us," I said weakly.

BTK and Sugar began to whispered and chatted among themselves. Red walked back to us and stared at Pia and I.

"Sabotage?" he asked staring right into our eyes.

We both nodded. "Yes, he said Sabotage was on the lose,'' said Pia.

Red backed away and looked at everyone. I noticed the expression on his eyes changed. They became dangerous and cold.

"Red," started Sugar.

He turned his back on us and said sternly, "Call everyone and have them in the conference room within an hour. BTK, delay the search until after the conference."

"Yes," they all said. Red left the group and went to his office.

What's going on? A conference? We don't have a lot of conference we're all the members meet unless...unless something important had come up. Could it be about this Sabotage?

"Hoshi, Pia, help me contact the others members. Class is over," said Sugar.

"Yes," we said and follow her to her office. Something big is going to happen. This isn't going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I sat quietly around the large rectangle table and watched the other members poured in and sat down. There were two-rectangle table in the room that will fit twenty-two people on each table. Nine seats on each sides of the table and two seats on the end of the table. That's just fine for the organization since there are only forty-two members including Pia, Sugar, Red, and me. In minutes the room was filled with all the members. Red was standing at the podium with a microphone and a large blank screen behind him that almost cover the whole wall. We all waited for him to speak. The light in the room became dim and he started to speak.

"Your mission: Destroy Sabotage," he ordered. Mission? A group mission? Is this why he called us? What is Sabotage anyways?

I looked around to find members whispering to each other.

"Sabotage? They're back?" asked one of the male members.

"Apparently so. This morning I went to check out something with BTK and found us in a fight with some assassins. We weren't sure who they worked for but seeing those chokers with that similar silver symbol on I was pondering if they work for Sabotage and I was correct." He looked toward Pia and I. Everyone follow his gaze and looked at us too. I started to feel uncomfortable. I think Pia felt the same way or maybe not.

"Why are they looking at us?" I whispered to Pia. Pia didn't answered me but said," Yesterday on our mission to retrieved the red tips shurikens we encountered a guy who told us to tell Red that Sabotage is on the lose."

Everyone started chatting and whispering again. What's going on? It seem everyone know what Sabotage is except for me. "Pia..." I started to whisper but she said, " I don't know who they are but they seem dangerous if this keeps up."

As if sensing my questions Red said," As many of you know Sabotage is another assassin's organization whose leader is Takikaki Fuma. Seven years ago they were destroy by us and Takikai Fuma was sent to Concenca Island Prison. It seem, since he was gone his followers were rebuilding the organization and sometimes during this year he escaped from there with the help of his followers. Now they are back and are determined to extinguish us from this world. We cannot allow that to happen. We have to keep Tetsugai's promise and destroy them before they do us."

Tesugai. He was Red's master and the founder of the organization. How he died I'm not sure. So that's what Sabotage was, another assassin's organization. I can tell Red hates them because of the anger and fire in his eyes when he spoke about them.

He kept on talking for at least twenty-five minutes until he brought up the topic of the traitor I heard him mention before. Who was the traitor I don't know until he told us.

"Vai Sakiga. Find him and killed him," ordered Red. Vai Sakiga? I wasn't that surprise to hear his name. Pia, some other members and I always knew there was something suspicious about him so we told Red to not allow him to come to headquarters. Red agreed and so Vai never knew where the headquarters was located even though he was a member. Good thing he wasn't allow to know where the headquarters whereabouts or else this building would have been destroy by now. Or so I think.

"He had betrayed us and gave some information about Lost Soul to Sabotage. Including some of the members' identity. Find him and killed him as soon as possible," ordered Red. "You all got that?"

"Yes," we all said.

Tan, another member stood up and said, "Shouldn't we be spilt into groups or shall we just work as a whole and destroy any trace of Sabotage."

Red thought about it. "Whoever finds Vai, kill him. Whoever comes in contact with a Sabotage member kill him. Have no mercy upon them."

"If we come in contact with Takikaki Fuma..." started another member but Red interrupted and said, "Call me and I'll take care of him. I have some personal business with him." He looked around the room. "Meeting is over," he said. The organizations started to pour out of the room with their mission in mind. Pia and I follow.

Before we could leave the room, Red stopped us and said, "Be careful if you two bump into Sabotage. They're not like any of the enemies you have met on missions."

We nodded. "We will," said Pia.

"Um…how are we suppose to know a person works for Sabotage?" I asked.

"Their choker. Each and everyone of them always wear a choker resembling a belt with a silver symbol that looks like flame," answered Red.

"I see," I said.

Pia and I left the room but before I was completely out of the room I turned to find Red talking to Snipe. Snipe nodded and turned to look at us. I quickly turned back around and went after Pia.

What were they talking about?


End file.
